The overall objective of this study is to systematically analyze whether narcotics, synthetic analgesics and other drugs effect the hypothalamic pituitary axis in man. We plan to assess whether they produce alterations in 1) the basal levels of pituitary trophic hormones, 2) pituitary reserve and response to hypothalamic releasing hormones, 3) basal levels of the releasing hormones themselves and their response to physiologic stimuli.